


Fantastic Mer-Wizards and Where to Find Them

by Plutonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (on tumblr), A sprinkle of fluff, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arthur has an embarassing schoolgirl crush, Arthur is a tsundere, But what else is new?, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No accurate pirate slang because I'm not THAT confident with my english sorry, a sprinkle of angst, but there is still plenty of pirate-appropriate curse words don't worry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/pseuds/Plutonia
Summary: During a storm at sea, fearsome pirate captain Arthur is thrown overboard his ship and separated from his crew. Luckily, he's soon washed up on the beach of a deserted island, where he meets an equally as stranded, totally-not-adorable merman named Merlin. Can they work together to escape from the island? And what's with the talk of a mystic treasure hidden on it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gorgeous Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321900) by https://i-dont-even-know-2.tumblr.com/. 



> okay i will just post this before i reread it too much aaaaaa ;-; i realize it's probably a bit messy, but honestly i suffered a pretty awful creative low over the summer so i'm really just glad to have gotten out of that finally 
> 
> the text is unbeta'd, so some of the wordings might admittedly sound a bit awkward. i'm only mediocre at english and am still learning, so please be kind if you have criticism :)
> 
> this story was actually inspired by a beautiful piece of art on tumblr which i linked in the 'inspired by' section in case you hadn't seen. you should totally check it out, and give the artist some appreciation - they make so beautiful traditional art!!
> 
> well, with that out of the way, i hope you enjoy! leave a comment if you want ;);)

“How do I always get myself into these situations?” Arthur sighed heavily as he let himself flop into the soft white sand, causing two powdery clouds to form left and right of him in the air.

It had been nearly two days since the storm, which had gotten him separated from his ship.

‘Separated is a nice term’, he thought grimly, remembering the huge wave of seawater which had crashed onto the deck, flushing him off board before he’d even had the chance to realise what was happening. What self respecting pirate captain let himself get caught by a storm anyway? He’d be the laughing stock of the entire Caribbean for years to come.

He closed his eyes for a short moment, wanting desperately to fall asleep but knowing he could not allow himself more than a moment’s rest. He’d been clinging to a wooden plank for days, until luck and a good wind had brought him to this island. He needed to get a look around, see if it was inhabited so he could get back to his crew as fast as possible. And before all else, he needed to find fresh water. He was parched.

With a groan Arthur sat up again, looking around for the first time since he’d reached the unfamiliar shore.

The island seemed small but peaceful, palms lining the beach and making way for a lush and green forest. He could even make out some fruit trees further down - good, at least he wasn’t going to be in the imminent danger of starvation. The sky was clear and the sea calm, sparkling turquoise in the sunlight. 

It was quiet, too quiet. With his luck, he wouldn’t be surprised if the island was uninhabited.

“Great. Just great,” he mumbled as he brushed the dust off of his drenched coat. He would have to wash that too if he wanted to get the salt out. It wouldn’t do to have his clothes become hard as a brick after they dried. All the more reason to find a source of fresh water, and hopefully soon before he died of thirst.

Ignoring his aching bones and the pounding headache, Arthur finally stood up and headed for the forest. If there was going to be fresh water anywhere on this island, he would have to move inwards.

 

Arthur walked around for about half an hour, fighting his own fatigue as he kept going on when he wanted nothing more than to take a rest on the soft grass growing on the forest floor. The more he saw of the island the more certain he grew of it being uninhabited. The undergrowth was thick - no pathways to hint at a human ever having stepped foot here, nor smoke rising up in the distance, which could have indicated an actual settlement. 

No, only the singsong of the birds accompanied him, the screaming of the monkeys jumping through the canopy, and the odd snake on the ground that Arthur knew better than to step on.

For the first time in his life, Arthur was entirely on his own. 

When he actually found a small lake in what he approximated to be the center of the island, he could not help falling down to his knees as the full gravity of his situation dawned on him. He was, to be completely frank, in deep shit.

Arthur shook his head, tried to push those thoughts away for now. First he had to see to his survival, or it wasn’t going to matter for much longer that he was essentially stranded. Everything else would have to come afterwards. He leaned forward and formed a cup with his hands to scoop up some water from the lake. The first gulps were cautious, to make sure this was actually fresh water and not some leftover pool from the last high tide. 

When he had assured himself the water was good he scooped up more, drank quicker and quicker to wet his dried out throat. His motions became so frantic that he almost choked when he swallowed too quickly. Arthur knocked on his chest and coughed, hunching over.

Then he bent over the water again to continue drinking - only to let out a definitely-not-girly scream, when he saw a face looking up at him from the lake.

“What the hell?” Arthur stumbled backwards, grasping for his saber only to realize it was no longer attached to his belt. Of fucking course. He’d left it in his cabin that night, when he’d noticed the storm coming. Could his luck grow any worse?

He grit his teeth, clenching his fists instead and holding them in front of himself defensively. “Stay back, lake monster!”

“Monster?” The face in the water repeated, having the gall to look insulted. “Isn’t that rich coming from you, gobbling up water like some huge weirdo! What in all seven seas where you doing?”

Arthur gaped. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Don’t play stupid with me now, I saw you do it!” The face, no, person in the water rose up to reveal a skinny chest and arms, one of which pointed at him accusingly. “You were eating the water, like- like a starved man! What kind of a freak are you?”

Arthur’s eyebrows rose higher and higher - this guy couldn’t be serious. He let his arms sink down from their defensive position. “Are you… are you having me on?”

The guy crossed his arms in front of his chest and threw him a cross look that was probably supposed to mean something along the line of ‘yes, I am serious you giant water-slurping weirdo’, but it actually made him look kind of adorable. 

In fact, now that he was able to give a closer look he realized that everything about the man was adorable, and not only kind of but more like a fuckton. Starting from his sparkling, ocean-blue eyes that Arthur felt like he would get lost in if he looked at them too long, the thick lashes dusting sharp cheekbones when he blinked, the pouty lips, the dark hair framing his pale face in a wreath of wet curls and holy shit, those ears were just– 

Oh hell no. He was not going to go waxing poetic about that man’s ears now. ‘Get a grip on yourself’, he thought, slapping his own cheek. 

The man raised an eyebrow. Arthur coughed into his hand awkwardly.

“It’s called drinking. Surely even you must know of it, else you wouldn’t have survived this long,” he mumbled.

“Y-you mean... you need this to survive?”

A gobsmacked look was thrown his way, as if he’d just claimed he was the King of England.

‘God help me’, Arthur thought, realizing that not only was there somehow a cutie- err he meant creep on this abandoned island who hid in a lake to wait for the unlikely scenario of someone passing by to drink out of it, but the guy was also completely, utterly, thick.

“God help me”, he repeated aloud before he could stop himself. “You’re an idiot.”

.An indignant yelp.

“Hey! At least I’m not a clotpole who insults people for asking a completely normal and reasonable question!”

Arthur shook his head at him, wanting to laugh but feeling unable to find humor in the situation. ‘How is that normal or reasonable in any way?’, he wanted to ask, or maybe, ‘What in all seven hells is a clotpole?’ So many questions were whirling through his mind simultaneously, it felt impossible to settle just on a single one.

In the end he just sighed, massaging his still throbbing temples. 

“Look, I got separated from my crew in the storm a few days ago. It’s by chance that I got stranded on this island. Does anyone else live here?”

The lake-man furrowed his eyebrows, regarding him suspiciously for a few seconds before his shoulders sagged and he lowered his head, downhearted. “I’m afraid not. I got flooded here due to the storm, just like you. I haven’t seen anyone else around either…”

Arthur groaned and let himself flop onto the ground. “Great. I’m trapped here with an idiot who doesn’t know what basic bodily functions are, but somehow survived a storm at sea.”

He felt the man’s gaze on him. Pitying him. Maybe he deserved this - he was a failure of a pirate.

Crossing his arms behind his head to form a pillow, Arthur exhaled slowly. It wouldn’t do to despair now. He would get out of here, somehow. His loyal crew was certainly looking for him already. 

“So, as we’re probably going to spend quite a while in intimate togetherness...”, he began absentmindedly, closing his eyes as exhaustion finally caught up with him, “...might as well get to know each other, right? My name is Arthur Pendragon, pirate captain. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“P-pirate…?”

The revelation earned him the usual shocked gasp from his companion. He smirked, side-eyeing the man who was now frozen with fright. “Well, who might you be then?”

The man gulped, looking unsure for a moment. “My- my name is Merlin, I…” 

All of a sudden, he adopted a determined expression, drawing himself up to his full height. “I’m the guardian of this island. I won’t let you take it!” 

With a loud splash he emerged from the water and climbed onto a nearby rock, swishing his blue fishtail in a threatening manner as the scales sparkled harshly in the midday sunlight and holy mother of god was he wasn’t only adorable he was bloody fit– 

Wait. Blue fishtail? Blue fishtail?

When he realized what he was seeing, Arthur nearly fell into the lake. 

“Y-you have a… that’s a…” He stuttered, pointing a shaking finger at his new friend? Enemy? Fellow in misery? “What… how… I...”

Was this a dream? Or was he looking at a honest-to-god, authentic, real-life merman right now? Merlin the merman, as fucking if. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

“I think… I need a drink.”

Merlin looked at Arthur as if he had personally betrayed him. Suddenly he understood the merman’s confusion with having to intake water the oral way.

“Of alcohol. Surely you’ve heard of that, at least.” 

Merlin shook his head slowly.

“Don’t they teach you anything at the bottom of the sea?” asked Arthur, more rhetorically than anything else. He was surprised at himself, he was taking all of this remarkably well. Still, he was going to need many a pint if he was to make it through with his sanity intact. 

“It’s stuff to make you relaxed and brain-addled”, he explained. “Though you’re clearly not in need of any.”

Merlin opened his mouth at that, surely another indignant retort on the tip of his tongue already. Arthur shushed him, shaking his head and laying back down in the grass. Ah, peace and quiet.

‘Relax’, he told himself, ‘this is just a weird dream. Why else would there be a pretty merman that looks like the literal, physical manifestation of your deepest fantasies? Just enjoy it while it lasts, before you wake up later with a massive hangover. You can always blame Gwaine for having a go at the rum again...’

“So…” he murmured, sleepily. “Since you’re the ‘guardian’ of this island, mind telling me what it’s called? I think I should at least know the name of the place where I’m going to spend the rest of my life at.”

Merlin was silent for quite some time, and Arthur was half-certain he’d just been a manifestation of his mind after all. 

It was only when he’d almost dozed off to sleep, that the other man spoke up once more. “I don’t…” 

He heard him take a deep breath, as if he was hesitant to tell. 

“Oh, come on Merlin, out with it already! Whatever you’re going to say is not going to shock me anymore than I already am - you’re a real-life merman for god’s sake.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about…” sighed Merlin. “But fine, you don’t seem much of a threat anyway, despite being a pirate.”

Arthur frowned. Why, that little… he’d show him a threat! He was feared all across the seven seas, dammit! On his head was the highest bounty ever to have been made by the crown! “Take that back, you-”

“Avalon”, Merlin said quickly, making him grow silent instantly. “That’s the name of the isle. We’re... on Avalon.”

This time, Arthur really fell into the lake.

 

He spluttered as Merlin pulled him out of the water. Avalon! He simply couldn’t believe it.

He’d been looking for the island for years. Fellow pirates and the lawful men alike had called him crazy, mocked him even, but now he had living proof the myth was true. The island was real, and that had to mean that there was also an ancient treasure. And Arthur was so close to finding it!

“Geez”, he was roused from his frantic thoughts by Merlin’s mutterings, who still had his arms slung around Arthur’s chest. “What’s with you bipeds and your obsession with drowning? Do you enjoy making my job harder than it has to be?”

The merman helped him back onto the rock formation at the lake shore as Arthur coughed up water, his clothes sopping wet once more. Well, at least he’d had his wash.

“It’s your own damn fault”, he rasped, distinctly feeling the lack of touch as Merlin withdrew his embrace. Hmm, his skin was warmer than Arthur would’ve thought. He ignored the shiver that ran down his back, as he threw man a reproachful look. “You can’t just spring such a vital part of information on a man without warning!”

“So you do know of this place! Oh, if only I hadn’t said anything…” Merlin said more to himself as he bit his lip, looking over the lake anxiously.

“I suppose you’re after the treasure, then…”

“W-well...”, Arthur turned his gaze away to avoid looking at the hunched form. He was not going to feel guilty now, just because some pretty merman pulled the sad puppy gaze on him. He was a pirate! Hunting valuables was his entire business model, dammit! 

He stood up before he could convince himself otherwise, and put his hands at his hips. “I’ve got some uh… stuff to do. See you.”

With these words he walked off in a hurried pace, leaving the worried merman behind without turning back, even as Merlin cried after him to wait. He had to finally get some food and build a shelter for the night. And light a fire, maybe. Leave some kind sign for his crew to be able to find him here.

Then, and only then would Arthur go looking for the treasure. It was not like Merlin could know what he was going to do, he couldn’t leave the lake after all. Still, the memory of unhappy blue eyes haunted him as set up camp for the rest of the evening, until he finally closed his eyes under the cloudless moonlight, falling into a fitful, dreamless sleep. Hoping against all odds and hints, that this really was just a dream. 

 

No such luck. When Arthur awoke the next day in the glaring midday sun, sweating up a bucketful in his muddy red coat, he was still on the island. Still missing his ship. His crew. Completely alone.

No, not completely.

‘Merlin’, he remembered the encounter from the previous day. If everything else was real, then the merman had to be, too. Even if it made no sense at all. But that also meant he really was on Avalon. The island that, according to myth, held the secret of an ancient treasure of mankind. And Arthur had the once-several-thousand-lifetimes chance to find it.

He jumped up instantly, all second thoughts concerning his new acquaintance forgotten. He could really do this. He would uncover this legendary artifact, whatever form it might take. No man had been this close to it in thousands of years. 

He was going to be known as the greatest pirate captain to ever have taken sail on the seven seas!

With a determined pace Arthur started his search, inspecting every inch of the island systematically for hints of the treasure. For years he’d hunted after old scrolls and texts containing information about it, but hadn’t been able to uncover much other than the fact that it was located on the mysterious island Avalon, and hidden in a cave of sorts. 

That at least shouldn’t be too hard to find, it was not like the island was particularly large. It wasn’t exactly easy to hide something so huge as the entrance to a cave, after all. He simply had to look for large rock formations.

Unfortunately, he soon had to admit that it was easier said, than done. 

Arthur searched all day, ignoring the grumbling of his stomach and the heaviness of his bones. His mouth felt like sandy parchment, but he couldn’t go back to the lake without alerting Merlin, so he settled for coconut milk to quench his thirst instead. He wouldn’t allow himself to slack off until he found the treasure, now that he was this close to achieving his dream. 

When evening dawned again and his efforts had still not born any fruit, he sank down against a large palm tree to rest his legs for a moment.

He’d put up several fires close to the beach earlier in the day, in hope of a passerby ship seeing the smoke and coming to his rescue. It had only been a few days, surely his crew was still in the area. Arthur trusted them, knew they would come for him. At all costs. Hopefully it would be after he’d successfully uncovered the loot, though. 

He couldn’t wait to see their excited faces. The pride of his crew was the most valuable thing Arthur could ever hope to possess. 

The thought of being reunited with them, drew a smile on his face.

To do that he had to get to work again, though. There was one place where he hadn’t looked for the cave yet, Arthur realized, and it was the one place he’d been hoping to avoid. He would need to go back to the lake after all. 

 

“So you’re back.” 

“Yes.”

Arthur met Merlin’s accusing gaze head on, fighting with all of his power not to get lost in the ocean blue pools of his eyes. 

The merman painted an unreal picture, half resting on one of the rocks that lined the lake shore, the setting sun in his back. It set his dark hair alight like a halo, and the orange and purple rays painted shimmering rainbows onto his colorful scales. 

“You want to find it.”

“Yes.”

Arthur stepped closer determinedly, aware that every motion he made was closely observed by his opposite. He wouldn’t let himself get judged for sins he hadn’t committed yet. Whatever the treasure was, Merlin would not keep him from it.

“Well, I’m not going to help you get into the cave”, said the merman finally, breaking their staring match to look over to the rock formation where they had first met the day before.

Following his gaze, Arthur finally spotted it. 

The cave entrance.

He let out a groan. “Of course. It’s been directly in front of my nose the entire time!”

“You mean you didn’t know?” Merlin cried exasperatedly, slapping his hands to his forehead. “Why can’t I just keep my big trap shut for once?”

Arthur stepped from one foot on the other, feeling awkward. “Well… I mean, what’s done, is done. I was going to find it at some point, it’s not like this island is big. Are you really going to try and keep me from entering?”

“I…”

He had to admit to himself, he did have some reservations about having to fight Merlin. He didn’t want to hurt the man, because okay, he was admittedly quite endeared to him, and although Merlin had got to be stronger than he looked - what with the way he had pulled Arthur out of the water so easily yesterday - their pirate crew did have a policy of not harming civilians. That rule most likely extended to merpeople, they seemed to be human by half, after all.

“I’m not going to do anything”, said Merlin at last, leaning back on the rock he was perched, seemingly deep in thought. “You won’t get in there without my help anyway. There’s a section you have to dive through, to reach the end of the cave. No biped would be able to survive it without my help, seeing as being exposed to water at length seems to be poisonous for you.”

“Water is not–” Arthur started to protest, baffled at the merman’s strange logic. He shook his head, incredulous. Did they not have a proper education system at the bottom of the sea, anyway? “Look, how do you know I’m the same as other… bipeds? You saw me uh… eating the water earlier, didn’t you?”

Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest. “If it weren’t so, wouldn’t you already have left the island on your own devices to reunite with your swarm?”

“...Touché.”

Silence fell upon them. Arthur watched as the sun slowly sunk further down, until it had disappeared almost entirely behind the treetops of the surrounding forest.

He decided to take heart, and climbed onto the rock to let himself flop down next to Merlin. He shot him a side-eyed glance, not being able to resist his curiosity. The merman had closed his eyes as a slight breeze brushed past them. He looked serene, almost ethereal as he basked in the soft evening light.

It was in that moment that Arthur got the feeling that on some level, he had known this man for ages.

“You’re trapped here too, aren’t you”, Arthur said, finally. It wasn’t really a question. They both knew it was true. As much as he himself was locked to the land, Merlin was unable to leave the lake in which the storm had deposited him. 

“You will need my help to get back to the sea. Why don’t we make a deal? You… assist me in recovering the treasure, and I get you back to your uh… home. Sound good?” He turned around fully, giving Merlin his most charming self-assured grin that always seemed to work on the girls - and the old ladies, but they were not going to go there, okay? So what if he was a bit of a dreamboat? He was still a fierce and fearsome pirate captain, dammit!

Unfortunately, Merlin did not at all seem impressed by his charming wiles. On the contrary, he appeared more than a bit miffed. “So I should trust the word of a pirate? I know I’m most likely a fool in your mind, but do you really think me so naive?”

Interesting… the man was smarter than he appeared. 

Arthur admitted, if Merlin had been dealing with just any pirate, not trusting him would’ve been the wise thing to do. But Arthur was not just any pirate. He had his moral code, and he always kept to it. It’s what he was most feared for by his enemies, and most admired for by his crew. 

He scoffed at himself. Fat chance Merlin was going to believe that right now. There was no one else here who could’ve spoken on his behalf. Anything he could say would be amounted to trickery. Diplomacy was probably going to fly over the man’s head as well, what with how clueless of worldly things he seemed to be. 

Arthur gave a resigned sigh, he hated having to resort to this but it was probably easier if he just took the direct way. Blackmail. “Face it, Merlin”, he drawled, putting on his best intimidating-captain facade that he usually reserved for dealing with sleazy criminals. “I am your only option of ever leaving this island. No one has found it’s location in millennia, so I doubt anyone else will drop by soon to fetch you. Well, me helping you? It’s not gonna happen unless i get some form of… compensation.”

Merlin jerked around abruptly, eyes piercing though Arthur as if they were seeing into his very soul. He could do nothing but stare back into the ocean-blue abyss, frozen into place by the invisible pull of the merman’s gaze. “If you bipeds ever get your hands on the treasure in the cave, none of my people will ever be safe again.”

“I would much rather spend my life in eternal solitude, than risk that.” And with these words, he jumped into the lake with a giant splash.

Arthur had no chance to react as he was, once again, showered by the residual fountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the part where it starts getting really cheesy, oh well i'm not gonna lie i'm a total sucker for all that romantic stuff. and what is that saying again? write what you love. i guess i'm good then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also, i lied about there being two parts. my imagination ran crazy and now there's three O_o sorry...

The next few days went by without even so much as a trace of Merlin. Not a single ripple disturbed the lake’s surface, except for the salty breeze playing fine patterns into the water as it passed over. Not one flash of shimmery scales could be seen, nor a pale face within the blue depths to observe him. Still, Arthur couldn’t shake of the constant feeling of being watched as he hovered close by the rocky shore. 

He’d assumed Merlin was simply sulking at first, and that he’d show himself again once he’d cooled off for a bit. But no such thing happened. It made Arthur more anxious by the day - he barely dared to let the lake out of sight anymore, for fear of missing Merlin if he chose to resurface. The day before he’d almost forgotten to renew his signal fires in time.

“Damn you, Merlin!” He let out a frustrated roar and kicked at a loose rock, making it fly over the edge in a high arch to fall into the water with a plop. ‘Hopefully it hits his stubborn head’, he thought grumpily.

“Is this some sort of test? Do I have to prove myself worthy for you? Answer me!”

Nothing happened, of course. But Arthur was already on a roll.

“Do you intend me to prove my intentions? To show you that I would use the treasure for good? I admit, I’m not exactly your average law-abiding citizen of the crown. But I’m a honorable man!”

He began walking up and down the waterside at a vigorous pace, talking more to himself at this point. “I wouldn’t hurt an innocent. The only ships we capture are those of the navy, and of rich traders. We free the sailors of their inhuman working conditions. We give shares of our bounty to the poor. Yes, there are many who fear us. But there are so, so many more, who are thankful to us!”

Arthur slapped his fist into his other hand. “My crew is the best of the best. We sit as equals at the same table. We drink rum of the same barrel. I’m not only after the treasure for myself. But if they will give their utmost for me, they deserve for me to do the same for them!”

“So tell me, Merlin!” He raised his voice, turning around to look over the still lake. 

“Who are you to judge mankind for striving for greatness? All day you sit down there, not even knowing the feeling of sunlight! Maybe it’s not me who doesn’t understand - maybe it’s you!”

Arthur panted, gasping for breath for a few moments as he waited for an answer. He hadn’t realized that he’d worked himself into such a frenzy. But he had needed to say this, not only to Merlin, but to assuage his own self doubts too. Merlin simply couldn’t mean what he had said literally. He just had to be afraid of Arthur abusing the treasure.

He waited, and waited, hopeful for reply as he hadn’t been in days. His passionate speech had to account for something, right? He’d put his entire heart into it. Surely that was enough proof of his intentions.

As with the last few days though, no face showed itself above the surface to confirm his thoughts. 

Arthur remained alone.

Finally he turned his back to the water, gritting his teeth. “I’ll find a way, Merlin. Just you wait.”

 

After giving such a passionate speech, Arthur felt the need to cool off. Going for a dive in the lake was clearly out of the question, so he decided this was a prime opportunity for him to visit the beach and check on the signal fires again. 

‘Stupid Merlin’, he thought, angrily stoking the embers, ‘with his stupid puppy eyes, and his stupid gorgeous hair, and the stupid ears that are not at all adorable! I hate him!’

With a jerk, he ripped his coat and shirt open and threw it on the ground unceremoniously. It would be itchy with sand later, but at this point Arthur couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He raised a hand to cover his eyes from the sun, and looked across the blue horizon.

Still no ship in sight.

He sighed.

The sea was calm. Only the rushing of the waves could be heard, the deep rumbling call of the ocean, murmuring against the yellow banks. Behind his back, the trees leaves rustled continuously, swaying softly in a duet with the sea. 

Slowly, Arthur walked closer to the water line, hyperaware of every footprint he was leaving behind in the sand. 

He wondered, were there other merpeople looking for Merlin, like his crew was looking for him?

‘Enough of this!’ He shook his head, banning all thoughts about the merman to the furthest corner of his mind. Arthur would not let himself get side-tracked anymore. He’d work out a plan, and then get into this cave no matter what Merlin said. There had to be a way.

Determined, he walked into the waves until he was stood up to waist level in the water. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and submerged his head.

Finally, silence.

The moments passed, pressure building up in his chest. Arthur tensed his muscles to resist going up for air. He would try and stay underwater as long as possible. If he could just train himself to keep going for long enough, maybe it would suffice for him to get through the tunnel—

All of a sudden, there was a distant cry from the depths, sounding almost like a song. Seeing stars, Arthur broke the surface again, gasping.

There, he’d seen it. A dark shape on top of the water. It had be a ship!

Excitement rose in his heart. Maybe his crew had finally come to pick him up. Oh, he could hardly wait to see their faces when he told them of the treasure. 

As quick as he could, Arthur clambered back to the shore, batting at the waves as they kept crossing his path. He’d wave a torch around and make some light signals. That had to catch their attention. He stumbled across the sand to grab a large branch from one of the bonfires, and rose it high into the air.

“Hello! I’m here! Come to pick me up, you lazy sods?”

Arthur knew they couldn’t possibly hear him from such a distance, but he felt like he had to make himself known anyway. He waved the branch again, looking over the water to search for the shadow.

There it was! Suddenly, it looked closer, shimmering colorfully in the sunlight. Strange. That didn’t look like a ship. 

Again there was that deep, rumbling cry, that he’d heard earlier when he was diving.

Then, a giant splash, and the shadow was gone. 

A single sparkle appeared, somehow forming a great wave in its place. It reared up like a defiant horse, white form gurgling at its crown, and headed towards the beach in a powerful rush. Headed directly for Arthur.

Quickly, he dropped his torch, looking around and climbing upon a nearby palm tree as to not get swept off by the wave as it crashed onto the shore. 

Where had it come from? The wind was not nearly strong enough to create such a current. What on earth had that sound been?

The wave was gone as fast as it had appeared, and left a great mess in its wake. All of Arthur’s fires along this part of the coastline had been extinguished, with only some pitifully smoking piles of soot remaining. The whole beach was covered in weeds, broken seashells and rocks. 

With hesitant steps Arthur climbed down the tree again, an odd feeling crawling up his back. This tide, it hadn’t been natural. Not only coming out of nowhere, the water had remained flat all around it as if only this specific part of the water had been roused. 

And what was it with the shadow? What had that been?

No question about Merlin the merman, or Arthur having somehow landed himself on Avalon of all places - somehow he knew that this was the strangest occurrence that had happened to him so far, since the start of this adventure.

Arthur was so submerged in his musings as he aimlessly walked across the beach, that he didn’t notice until it was too late, that he was stepping onto something sharp.

“Yeowch!” he shrieked, more by surprise than by the pain, and pulled up his leg quickly to take a look at the ground. On the sand lay a large, pearly disc, shimmering softly in a colorful prism. It had the shape of a heart, and was ridged at the sides with strange markings. 

Arthur ran his hand over the flat surface. It felt rough, like leather. Was it some kind of overgrown seashell? It must have been brought here by the wave, because he definitely would’ve noticed if such a curious thing had been there earlier. No matter where it had come from though, there was no way around admitting it wasn’t beautiful in an deep, unearthly sort of way.

‘It reminds me of Merlin’, he thought, entranced, somehow not caring that his thoughts had come back to the merman again all on their own accord. 

He stood up, carefully grasping the disc with both hands and ignoring his still throbbing leg. Almost automatically Arthur turned around, and headed for the forest with steady, mechanical steps. Without really noticing his surroundings, his feet carried him to the lake. 

He stepped onto the rock formation, looking over the still surface, and leaned down to place the disc on the rock closest to the water. Then Arthur abruptly turned around and left again, grasping at his head as confusion overcame him. 

What had just happened? 

 

About half an hour later, Arthur got the strange feeling to go back to the lake. Merlin was waiting for him already, clutching the rainbow-colored disk close to his chest, directly above his heart. He looking at Arthur with wide eyes.

“Where did you get it?”

“I… whuh?” Arthur blinked.

“The scale, dollophead! What are…” Merlin bit his lip, avoiding his eyes. “What are your intentions?”

“My…?” Arthur shook his head, uncomprehending. He didn’t even know himself why he’d left that disk there, least of all how the thought had gotten inside his head. What was Merlin asking?

He sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Look, I don’t know, okay? I found it at the beach and I guess it… made me think of you? It’s- it’s pretty...”

Merlin gave a shocked gasp.

Having realized what he’d just said, Arthur felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Wait, was he blushing? “B-because it’s so useless, of course! Just like you! Ha ha, look at you, just lazing around in your lake all day, lazy Merlin! It’s not at all that I think you’re pretty or anythi- look, can we change the topic, please?”

Merlin frowned, looking him over from head to toe, appraising. His gaze was unreadable, stopping for quite a few seconds to stare at Arthur’s chest, before his eyes traveled further. Arthur stepped from one foot to the other awkwardly. It was at this moment that he realized he still hadn’t put his shirt back on. 

He felt his blush rise further, over his cheekbones all the way up to the tips of his ears. Damn it all, why was he getting embarrassed? He’d been shirtless in front of his men countless times!

“Alright”, said Merlin, interrupting his train of thoughts. He carefully laid the disc, or scale he guessed, beside him on the rock, and motioned for Arthur to sit down on his other side.

Arthur complied, letting himself plop down and hung his feet into the water. They looked over the glittering surface, both doing their best to avoid each other’s gazes. There was something between them neither could name, and he felt the feeling wrap tightly around his heart, giving no ground.

“I heard your um, speech earlier.”

“Ah.”

“It was… not bad, I guess. I think…” Merlin sighed. 

“I think I’d like to believe you. That you’re... honorable. There’s something about you, you know, that makes me want to trust you. You could’ve easily attacked me, several times. But from the start you showed only honesty, even telling me you’re a pirate, when you easily could’ve lied. With all I’ve seen of you these past few days… you’re not a bad person.”

Warmth filled Arthur’s chest, a small smile quirking his lips upwards before he could stop himself. Excitedly, he turned his head, throwing Merlin an expectant gaze. “So you will help me?”

The merman’s eyes grew sad. “Under all other circumstances, I would do so in a heartbeat. But I’ve got this duty to my people, I was chosen by them even. In this one thing, I can’t let them down.”

Not knowing how to reply to such an admission, Arthur kept quiet, marveling at Merlin’s lips instead as they moved. They were shaped like a cupid’s bow, he realized with no mild fascination.

“So…” he began at last, feeling just as lost as the look Merlin was throwing him, “you’re some kind of Chosen One?”

Now it was the merman’s turn to grow embarrassed. 

“I… I guess so. They um, seem to think I’m a prophesized hero of some sorts.” He shrugged, giving a helpless smile. “I don’t really see the fuss, though. It’s not like I’m special or anything.”

Arthur opened his mouth in protest, not able to stop himself. “I disagree!”

“H-huh?”

He gulped. What’s done was done - maybe he wasn’t good at all of this emotional talking business but Merlin was clearly discrediting himself! He wouldn’t stand for that, a self respecting pirate wasn’t afraid of the truth!

“You’re compassionate and kind”, explained Arthur, looking Merlin directly in the eyes. “you put your people above all else, even at the cost of your own happiness. What better guardian could they deserve, than one so honorable as you? You’re amazing!”

When Merlin’s befuddled expression still didn’t seem to fade, he shook his head, taking the merman’s hand in his. It was rough and warm to the touch. Arthur patted it lightly, marveling at the spark that seemed to pass through their skin. “Look, I don’t know why your people seem to revere you, but you are certainly more than anyone could hope for as a chosen folk hero. I’ve no doubt that you deserve each and every ounce of admiration they can give you.”

Merlin smiled, the corners of his eyes shining suspiciously. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

He looked down at their joined hands. Arthur followed his gaze. Neither let go.

“It’s like… this feeling, that for some strange reason I’ve known you forever. You get me?”

“Yeah”, Arthur breathed. At this point he would’ve probably agreed to anything Merlin said but nevertheless, it was true. Being here with him, touching him, it made him feel complete in a way he’d never even imagined.

Their faces were incredibly close. ‘I only need to lean in a bit further’, Arthur thought, feeling himself get lost again in the depths of that ocean gaze, endless like an abyss. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered Merlin heaving a breath, seemingly just as entranced with Arthur, as Arthur was with him.

Suddenly all came crashing into him as he regained his awareness, blushing furiously when he realized just how close they were. Hastily, he withdrew, cursing himself in his mind for losing his cool like that. “E-enough of this mushy stuff!”

“Wha—” Merlin blinked slowly.

“Don’t make such a startled face! You look like an idiot!” In an abrupt motion Arthur stood up, brushing his pants off and nodding decidedly. “Alright, that’s it. Pack your stuff, we’re going.”

He held out a hand towards Merlin, as if offering to help him up. When the merman only met him with more confusion, Arthur groaned into his hand. “Oh for… how could I forget? You don’t have legs!”

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.” Merlin raised an eyebrow, flopping his fishtail once demonstratively.

“Save your sarcasm for when you’re reunited with your fishy friends. Ready?”

“Wait. No! Ready for wha-AYEEEH!” the merman shrieked as Arthur hoisted him up, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of grains. He floundered awkwardly trying to break free. “Let me go!”

Arthur rolled his eyes. Damn it all, Merlin was heavier than he’d expected. What did a merman’s diet consist of, stones? And how was it that one second Merlin was being all dreamy and mushy, yet the next he behaved like an absolute moron? ‘Just my luck that I’m stuck with the most brain-addled guy in the ocean’, he thought. “Shut up, Merlin! I’m bringing you back to the ocean!”

That made Merlin cease his struggles, at least. 

“Wait, you mean right… now?”

“No, after we’ve both grown old and doddery. Of course we’re going now, what other business do you have on this stupid island?”

“I, um…” 

Merlin tried turning around, making Arthur nearly lose his balance as he leaned further over his shoulder. “Dammit, keep still or do you want me to drop you?”

“But the scale!” cried Merlin, pointing at the heart-shaped disc still lying on the ground.

Arthur groaned. Did Merlin expect him to crouch down while he was carrying him just to get that useless thing? He was a pirate, not a circus acrobat!

“Do we really have to bring that? What on earth would you need that stupid thing for?”

He received a horrified gasp as an answer as Merlin renewed his wriggling, trying to despite Arthur’s best efforts lean down and make a grab at the scale. “You giant arse! It’s a culturally significant object!”

“Alright, stop that”, Arthur conceded, his back already dangerously close to tipping over. “We’re going to fall over if you continue floundering around like that so just… listen for a second. It’s going to happen like this: I lean down backwards, and you slowly, carefully reach for it with your arm. No sudden movements, else I’m going to lose my balance. Are we clear?”

“Clear as a coral reef during shark season.”

“Okay, I have no idea what the hell that means but… I’m gonna do it now, so be ready.” 

Arthur slowly crouched down, careful he still kept a hold on Merlin as he leaned his shoulders backwards, so that the merman could attempt to reach for the scale lying on the ground.

He huffed, straining his muscles with effort as he concentrated with all of his mind to keep balance. Merlin’s seemingly uncontrolled movements weren’t making it easier - it was like the man had no sense of gravity!

“Are you there yet?” He grit his teeth. 

“Patience,” the merman hummed, leaning down further, “I’ve nearly got it.”

“Well, do try and hurry because I don’t think I can stay like this for much lo-AAAH!” he yelped in surprise just as Merlin gave a jolt, lurching forward with a triumphant “Got it!”. Having lost his footing, Arthur stumbled and they toppled over in a somersault of limbs.

With a loud splash, both of them landed in the lake.

“You absolute dolt!” Arthur scolded, spitting out water and wiping sodden strands of hair out of his eyes. Why was it that fate was so insistent on him getting wet? This was becoming a strangely recurring theme for the two of them. 

Merlin seemed less fazed about the turn of events, coming up with his scale in tow and hovering at the surface level in lazy tail strokes. 

But Arthur’s tirade wasn’t finished. “Didn’t I tell you - no sudden movements! Are you a five year old or what? Why did we need to pick up that useless thing so badly anyway? It’s just a scale, you could probably find a hundred more once you’re back in the ocean!” He gave an angry snort, kicking at the water and making it spray into Merlin’s face.

The merman spluttered. “Well, excuse you but may I remind you that we wouldn’t be in this mess if someone hadn’t grabbed me without warning! And the scale of a great sea snake isn’t something you can find just any day. It’s not useless, it’s a gift. It has to be earned!”

“Great sea snake?” Arthur scoffed. “Come on Merlin, now you’re just making things up. As if something like that would exist.”

Merlin crossed his arms, huffing. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “Didn’t think merpeople exist either when I met you a few days ago, arrogant prat.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Nothing”, said Merlin quickly, “anyway, are we going now or what?”

Arthur frowned. “...I suppose? I mean, that’s only what I was saying the entire time.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur was torn between wanting to kill him or kiss hi- oh no, he was not going down that lane again. 

“I’m only going with you on one condition, though.”

Arthur’s eyebrows rose so high he half-thought they were going to launch like a cannon ball off his forehead. He started massaging his suspiciously throbbing temples with his index fingers. “What… what condition?”

Merlin threw him a reproachful look. “A simple one. You’re not going to throw me over your shoulder again like a dead eel! It’s... not dignified.”

A deep sigh escaped from Arthur’s chest before he prevent it. Was this the right time to reevaluate his life choices? “If that’s all”, he said, tiredly, “just… fine. I accept your condition. Let’s get going, why don’t we?”

Naturally, Arthur ended up having to haul Merlin all the way across the forest in a bridal carry.

 

When they finally arrived at the beach, Arthur was both disappointed and relieved. On one hand, he had to admit to himself that he got a pathetic kind of enjoyment out of this, cradling the merman of his affections - yes! Affections! There, he’d finally admitted it! Happy? - close to his chest, and that felt kinda… amazing in a butterflies-in-the-stomach kind of way. On the other hand, he had the merman of his affections in his arms and his heart was beating at a rate that rather made Arthur feel like it was trying to break out of his ribcage. 

Also, and he thought he had mentioned that once or twice before, or maybe several times during their trip through the forest, Merlin was unreasonably heavy for someone who was so stick-thin. In fact, Arthur though now was the perfect time to mention it again.

“You’re unreasonably heavy for someone who’s so stick thin”, he said thus, as he drew back his arms to let Merlin drop into the water unceremoniously - before he could convince himself otherwise and just hug the man forever. Because that would’ve been embarrassing.

Merlin yelped in surprise, nearly letting go of his oh-so-precios scale.

“You know, it’s a bit rude to constantly make comments about people’s weights”, he said in mock-indignance.

Arthur smirked. “Oh, shut up, you great idiot. What would you know about weights anyway? You haven’t a clue about gravity, as was proven before.”

“Well, I know I’m not a fat pompous arse at least, so…”

“Are you calling me fat?”

That earned him a laugh. ‘Holy mother of god’, Arthur thought, as a shocked jolt tore straight through his heart, ‘his laugh is beautiful.’ He shook his head frantically, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. 

“So what are you going to do now, that you’re um… free again?”

Merlin faltered in his mirth, and Arthur swore he saw a shadow flicker across his face for a single moment. It was gone before he could take proper notice, but he was almost certain he hadn’t imagined it.

Then, the grin grew back on Merlin’s lips though. “I mean, I must thank you of course, for rescuing me so gracefully. I would like to return the favor, but I need to seek some… help, first.”

“So I’ll have to just wait here?” 

Well, wasn’t that just according to his plan. Arthur shrugged, trying to appear as casual and non-plotting as possible. “Fine with me. When will I expect you back?”

“Hm…” Merlin put a finger to his chin. 

“If he’s passing through his usual hunting grounds, it should take me no longer than a day to locate him and bring him here. Two, at most. Will you be okay in the meantime?” 

His blue eyes glittered with worry, and wasn’t that just endearing? Damn it all! Arthur felt almost bad for what he was already planning to do now. He swallowed heavily, nodding. “Yes, of course. I’ve survived on my own for this long, haven’t I?”

“I don’t know… wouldn’t be too sure, what with your track record of almost drowning…”

Arthur bit his lip. If Merlin didn’t leave soon, he would probably not be able to keep from saying something mushy again. “Well, I guess you will just have to hurry then, won’t you?”, he half-urged.

“Yeah”, Merlin lowered his eyes, looking at some point in the distance over Arthur’s shoulder. “I will definitely do that.”

With that said, he turned around, making for a dive into the salty depths. 

He wasn’t fast enough, though. Just in that moment, Arthur’s hold on his own curiosity broke, and of course he had to open his stupid mouth one more time just as Merlin had been ready to leave. “Before you go - just answer me one more question. Why was that... scale actually so important to you?”

The merman didn’t turn around, but Arthur could practically hear his smile from where he stood.

“It’s a courting gift”, said Merlin finally. “Whoever gives it to a person he loves, proposes to them for a lifetime bond.”

And with a graceful, shimmering blue arch he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and just like that, it's done. it has certainly been a wild ride, but i'm glad i did it as it's helped greatly with getting my writing groove back! i'm still feeling very anxious about posting anything on here but i was so glad for each and every positive feedback from you guys, that definitely helped me feel less insecure about my writing :) who knows, maybe i'll post something again in the future if i get inspired again. until then, i think i'd rather go back to reading and reviewing though :D

Arthur stepped onto a rock to look over the lake’s flat, shimmering surface. His mind was still reeling from Merlin’s revelation, had he after all not even in his wildest dreams imagined that his feelings for the man could be reciprocated. It made what he was planning to do all the more difficult, an ugly feeling of guilt rising in his chest. 

He shook his head, trying to assuage his doubts. He had to take this chance, now that he was still here on this island. Who knew whether he would ever get to come back? 

No, it had to be done. If he didn’t at least attempt to go after the treasure now, he would be letting his men down in the worst way. How could he return to them, look them in the eye as if he was still worthy of being their captain, if he didn’t take one risk at least? 

Yes, he cared for Merlin and was man enough to admit it now, and yes, he was going to hate himself for making that sad look return to the merman’s face again. But between the two of them - his love, and his duty - the latter was ultimately the greater betrayal. He surmised he was much like Merlin in that regard.

‘Forgive me’, Arthur thought thus, narrowing his eyes. He jumped into the water and waded over to the cave’s entrance, eyes apprehensive as he assessed it’s size.

Looking directly into the dark hollow, he realized it would’ve probably been a good idea to bring a torch or some other light-source. He could barely see two meters in front of him, even though the moonlight reflected brightly from the water, smooth as a mirror.

“Oh well”, he assured himself, “the most difficult part will be the dive anyway. I can’t very well bring a fire under water.”

Arthur walked on, entering the cave and slowly letting himself get engulfed by the darkness.

The cave was bigger than it had looked like from the outside. He made sure to feel for the crumbly walls while he went forward, and always checking the ground in beforehand with the tip of his boot as to not step into a hole. He didn’t need a broken ankle while he was stuck in here, after all.

For what felt like an eternity the tunnel went on, curving slightly to the right and leading Arthur in what felt like a very soft downward slope. The water rose higher and higher as he got deeper into the cave. When it was up to shoulder level around him, he stopped to check for the walls. It couldn’t be long until the part where he was going to have to dive. 

Finally, he could feel it. As he stepped forward, Arthur almost bumped his nose into what seemed to be a large rock, blocking the path where he would’ve kept his head and thus forcing him to go under water to pass through.

Arthur bit his lip, hesitating for a moment. At this point he could still go back, but if Merlin had been right in his estimation, that a human couldn’t stay in the water for the full length of the dive…

No! He had come this far. He would not go back now. What kind of pirate would he be, if he wasn’t even willing to risk his life for the promise of treasure? With a deep breath, Arthur plunged his head into the water, fumbling around for a bit as he tried to get himself oriented in this new environment of no gravity. 

Suddenly his eyes caught a blink of light in the distance, just a faint blue shimmer at what seemed to be the end of the tunnel. Merlin had been wrong - it was not much further! 

Arthur came up for air once again. He was sure he could hold his breath for such a distance.

‘Okay’, he thought, bracing himself, ‘I will have to be fast about it. It’s probably best for me to start on the count of three. One.’

He exhaled slowly, trying to entirely empty his lungs of air.

‘Two.’

He inhaled again, deeply, until he almost felt like his chest would burst.

‘Three!’

Finally, he dived, wasting not even a moment’s breath to orient himself this time. He knew where he had to go, goal already within eye’s reach in form of the light, showing him the way. In quick, powerful strokes he moved forward through the water, adrenaline coursing through his veins making his blood pump hotly.

The light was further away than he had estimated. He was still quite a few paces away from where he thought the end of the tunnel to be, when his air started growing short. It was only a tiny stir of his lungs at first, but soon the pain evolved into a cutting burn, crawling all the way up to his throat until he felt like he was choking. 

‘I have to ignore it. Just fight the feeling’, he thought, starting to move faster even as exhaustion was already trying to settle in his limbs like a veil of fog. ‘I can do this! I’m nearly there!’

And he was. Already he could recognize a clear opening in the long tunnel, the source of the blue shimmer.

Black spots danced in front of his eyes. It could only be a few more meters.

His arms and legs grew heavier still, almost like they were made of lead. His chest felt like it was on fire, urging Arthur so badly to open his mouth, just draw a deep breath.

He reached the end of the cave at the last second, when he couldn’t hold it anymore. His body almost acted on its own accord, forcing him to pry his lips apart, suck in the air, water, anything just for his lungs to get some oxygen finally.

Arthur clawed at his throat, choking, struggling weakly. His legs paddling, until they hit the bottom and he turned upwards to look into the light, realizing that the surface was right there and—

He broke the surface, gasping, hacking up water and blinking furiously to clear his eyes. 

He’d made it.

Weakly, Arthur climbed out of the small pool he’d found himself in, hunched over as he was still coughing his lungs out. He was just about to lift his head to get a good look around himself, what place the tunnel had led him to, when he heard an eerily familiar voice and his heart froze in horror.

“I knew you would come”, Merlin said, perched on a large rock on the edge of the pool, looking at Arthur with an unreadable face.

Above his head on the walls and all around them thousands of crystals were embedded into the stone, flowing and fluctuating like water, lighting up the cavern in ocean blue, and seemingly dancing in perfect symphony with Merlin’s glowing eyes.

 

“Merlin- I… you…” Arthur rasped, opening his mouth and then slowly closing it again. 

It couldn’t be. Merlin had left, he’d seen it himself! How had he gotten inside when he couldn’t even walk on land? And what was more, how had he gotten in here before Arthur had?

“Well, go on then. You’ve already come so close to the treasure. Why not finish what you’ve started?” Merlin shrugged, his gaze piercing through Arthur’s very soul. 

He felt like the ground had opened up beneath his feet and he was falling, falling - ‘Merlin, I’m sorry, I wanted to…’, he didn’t finish the thought. Couldn’t. He didn’t even know what he wanted anymore. What was he doing here? Why had he come? “I… I realize how this looks,” said Arthur, finally. “I didn’t want to, um…”

“Go behind my back? Betray my trust?” Merlin’s eyes were unflinching. Accusing. And in the very back of the wild current of emotions that seemed to be coursing through him, hurt. As if he was trying to hide it, fight it.

“Listen…” Arthur couldn’t think of anything to say, to defend himself.

Merlin’s face grew harsh. “Didn’t you hear me? I said for you to go on. I mean, you passed the dive already - it’s not like I can stop you.”

“Merlin, you’ve got to realize- I wouldn’t—”, Arthur faltered, looking away. He couldn’t stand looking at those eyes, directed at him. So sad, they were so sad. His heart wanted to break. He hadn’t intended for it to be this way. He…

“I said you should go!” 

Arthur flinched.

“Just... “, Merlin’s voice grew heavy, as if he was fighting back tears, “get it over with. Get your treasure already. It’s… it’s yours, okay? Don’t draw this out.” ‘Don’t hurt me any more than you already have.’

Arthur bit his lip and raised his head slowly, looking forward to the center of the cavern to the platform of stone that was situated there. A large crystal was placed on top of it, about the same size as his own head, and shining brighter than any other in the room. Was that… it had to be. The treasure. Finally.

He shook his head, hesitating. ‘I can’t do this’, he realized. ‘Maybe I would’ve, if Merlin hadn’t found me but...‘

“Arthur”, he heard Merlin’s voice, softly. He didn’t turn around. Didn’t dare to.

“Arthur, please.”

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. And how could he ever think to deny Merlin anything, when he said his name so tenderly? “...Fine.”

Arthur walked forward, each step so slow an aeon could’ve passed in its meantime. Maybe it had. He’d lost all sense of time, when he’d looked into those ocean eyes for the first time. Maybe they’d really been on this island for an eternity, and when he returned to his old life he would find it had all crumbled to dust millennia ago.

When he reached the platform he raised his hand, hovering over the crystal, not sure what to do. Not sure…

“You have to look into it.”

Look? He was looking already, though. What did Merlin mean, look into it? Was there an opening somewhere, a secret hole in which the real treasure was hidden? Was it a riddle?

“No, Arthur. Concentrate. Don’t look at it, look at what it’s showing you. Open your mind to it, if you want to see. If you want to know.”

And he did. He did want to know, hell. He had no idea what it was that he wanted to know but he was sure, from the depth of his heart, that he wanted to learn whatever the crystal would tell him. Arthur stared at the blue shine, entranced, as its lights swirled and flickered like waves in the wind. Suddenly, it felt like he was falling over and then—

He saw.

It was like he was gazing into the very abyss of the ocean itself as it opened up to him, showing him everything all at once. It was like the stars, eternal, mirrored in their far away glimmer by the night-time waves, just specks in midst of the foam. It felt like home, like he had always known all that the crystal was telling him, like he’d only needed to unlock the opening in his heart where the knowledge had been hidden all along. 

And then, Arthur knew. All a sudden his mind was everywhere, and nowhere at once. He saw the beginning, and the end- and at the same time knew there wasn’t one. It was over as fast as it had started.  
Arthur breathed heavily as he came up again from his vision, looking at Merlin with a wildness in his eyes. 

“You’re- I’m- we are…”, he stuttered, not even able to begin describing what he had learned. And oh god, ‘Merlin’, he thought. Oh god, he’d seen…

He’d seen everything. It was the very mind of the ocean itself that had opened up to him. The oldest, wildest, most powerful being… immortal. That was their secret. That was why the merpeople had feared anyone ever finding this place, because to consume their flesh, he’d seen, oh god he’d seen…

“N-no!” Arthur shook his head, grasping at his face with his hands. It couldn’t be… such a terrible thing was supposed to be the great treasure? Immortality, the knowledge of it- but at what price? “G-god, no. It… it’s…”

“I know”, Merlin said, voice hard. Looking at the wall behind Arthur’s back pointedly, as if he couldn’t stand the sight of him. Yeah, he probably couldn’t.

“I mean… I don’t actually know. You see, you’re the only living person who’s ever looked into the crystal since the beginning of time, when our ancestors sealed their knowledge here to protect us. It was supposed to be hidden, from bipeds and mermen alike. Not even a guardian can enter without the help of a great sea snake but… you somehow did. Congratulations.”

Oh god, oh god. Oh god! Arthur shook his head, panicking. It couldn’t be… Merlin! He wasn’t the treasure’s guardian, he was the treasure. And he had no idea. No idea at all, how much of a threat he now posed, just by having seen. No, no. Nonono...

Arthur retched, feeling a sickness overcome him. 

Why had he done it? Why had Merlin wanted him to look? He was one step away from having all of their blood on his hands, it would take just a few words, spilled past his lips accidentally, in drunken stupor- he was a danger to them.

“Kill me” he said, sounding a lot more self-confident than he was feeling. But it had to be. He was a danger to Merlin’s safety now, and to all of merkind. 

“I- you- ...what?”

“I said”, urged Arthur, his teeth clenched, “that you should kill me. I’ve…”

“No.” Merlin shook his head. “I don’t want to hear what you’ve learned. It’s better that way. Listen, it was... supposed to be this way, you’re…”

Arthur didn’t hear the rest of what he said, his vision blurring. He felt himself crumpling to the ground, holding his stomach as his body wracked with shivers. “Kill me,” he said, again and again. “You have to, Merlin. You have to. I can’t…”

He felt his consciousness slipping, everything was just getting louder and louder. He couldn’t even make out Merlin’s voice anymore over the rush of the water- where had it come from, all of a sudden? It was up to his knees already, crashing through the cavern around him from all sides at once. Steadily rising. The stone crumbled in a rising cacophony. It was collapsing.

Maybe this had been Merlin’s plan all along. Maybe it was to be his fate, to find his wet grave here in this cavern. At least he would be able to take this secret with him, for even the thought of any harm coming to Merlin - because of him, it was his fault, his fault alone - hurt Arthur in his very soul. 

The last thing he noticed was a pair of blue eyes, glowing brightly as someone mumbled in an unknown language, and a set of arms extended towards him. Arthur was engulfed in a blinding light, and then he knew no more.

 

“...thur? Arthur!”

He screwed his eyes, feeling like a herd of buffalos had run him over. Damn it, had they been drinking again? He was going to murder Gwaine…

Suddenly his cheek was slapped. Ouch- that stung, dammit! Couldn’t they be more gentle?

“Wake up, you great clotpole!”

Strange… what a strange word. Who would say something like that? Only some great idiot, that was for sure. 

Arthur wracked his mind, he’d heard it before but he didn’t know where from- Oh! Now he remembered. He’d been on the island, Avalon, and there had been a merman… “Merlin!”, he said, shooting up like he’d been stung, his forehead knocking into aforementioned merman’s nose.

“Y-you prat! Can’t you keep still?”, yowled Merlin, shooting him a glare that was probably supposed to look intimidating, but with the way he was holding his nose, all red from the impact of them crashing together, Arthur couldn’t help but laugh because screw him, Merlin looked adorable. 

Well, what else was new? “Stop laughing! Is that a way to thank someone for saving your humongous arse?”

Arthur frowned, confused. Saving him? What in all seven hells was he talking about, and… “Oh you did not just call me fat again! I’ll have you know that is all muscle mass! Not an ounce of fat on these abs you... you blind buffoon!”

At that, Merlin’s lips quirked upwards ever so slightly, despite his obvious efforts of remaining cross. He rubbed his nose, looking over Arthur’s shoulder thoughtfully to observe some point in the distance. A hissing, gurgling noise could be heard from behind him, almost as if there was something sinking—

Wide-eyed, Arthur whipped around and watched as the last tips of the treetops were submerged, bubbles and foam swallowing them up hungrily. Almost the whole island had disappeared, the caves and rocks crumbling to dust as if they’d been made of dry sand. When even the largest of the trees had disappeared beneath the water’s surface, it was like the island had never even been there in the first place, leaving behind only a ripple in the waves.

For Arthur, it all came crashing together at a moment’s thought. The cavern, and the crystal that had been hidden within his depths, and the terrible secret it had held, and… “The treasure! Merlin, you have to listen, you are in grave danger—”

“No Arthur, you listen!” Merlin grabbed his shoulder, pushing at it so that he would turn around again. 

When Arthur opened his mouth, words of protest already forming on the tip of his tongue, the merman shook his head. “Now keep your big mouth shut for just a single moment and hear me out, you great prat - it was supposed to happen like this!” 

Arthur gaped, not believing what his ears were telling him. Merlin didn’t, couldn’t mean that. His whole species was in danger now, and it was Arthur’s fault, just because he had wanted to find the damn treasure so badly that he’d had to commit the ultimate betrayal. He, he was the hunter. And Merlin was the prey.

He had to tell him. “Y-you don’t even know the full extend of it. Gods, Merlin, I’ve seen. You’ll be hunted, killed, all because I couldn’t contain my own curiosity one single fucking time! This is not what I wanted, I…”

Clenching his hands to fists, Arthur bit his lip, bit so hard that blood started to flow. His eyes burned, and he couldn’t hold Merlin’s gaze anymore, so openly honest even when Arthur had done all but the opposite to him. “Tell me, Merlin… why did you do it? Why save me? You could’ve let me drown, save your people, let the secret rest forever at the bottom of the ocean with me.”

“Oh Arthur”, suddenly he had his lap full of merman, all angular limbs and slippery scales, a pair of warm, comfortable arms enveloping him tightly. “How can you still not know? I could never ever harm you, not even if you’d…”

“B-but… I don’t understand”, Arthur murmured. “In the cave, you were so angry. I… I betrayed you, betrayed your trust.”

Merlin let go of him, reluctantly, his hands still on Arthur’s shoulders as he looked him in the eyes. “I… listen, I know. I wasn’t happy about it, and believe me, I’m still extremely angry at you for lying to me but... I understand now that, in a way, this was all supposed to happen. Just as the crystal was always meant to be protected by a guardian, it was just as predestined to be destroyed by a human. You were chosen, Arthur, just like me. You’re the treasure now.”

Arthur grasped at his forehead, thoughts throwing somersaults inside his mind. Destiny… he’d felt from the start that there was something more about him and Merlin meeting, like a wheel of the universe suddenly spinning into place. He’d waved it off as a symptom of his growing infatuation with the man, but… “How… do you know all this?”

Merlin shrugged, making a face. “Kilgharrah told me.”

“Kilga-who?”

“Kilgharrah, the great sea snake. I’ve told you I would go get him, didn’t I? To help you find your ship? How did you think I was going to do it, drag your fat arse all across the ocean myself?” Merlin grinned cheekily, even as Arthur threw him a scathing glare.

“Very funny, Merlin. I suppose you know a giant kraken too? Now, tell me what really happened.”

“It’s true, I swear!”, cried Merlin, “he even helped me unseal the cave’s other entrance! Didn’t you ask yourself how I could enter the cave before you? How we could get out even as the tunnels were collapsing? Kilgharrah, that’s how!”

“You mean to tell me…” Arthur drawled, pointing an accusing finger at Merlin’s face. “That you, somehow got a giant sea monster to dig up a buried tunnel for you? And you did that why exactly? Because you wanted to save the guy who lied to you? Well, that certainly doesn’t make a lick of sense to me.”

Merlin sighed deeply. “I don’t know… I mean, at first i just wanted to stop you, because I knew you were going to attempt to recover the treasure - it was practically written in your face.”

Arthur nodded, guilt-ridden. He’d expected that, what with the way Merlin had looked at him when they’d bid goodbye the day before. Gods, he’d been so obvious, how could he ever have thought to have been able to fool Merlin? He was an idiot.

Merlin threw him a strange glance, something that came dangerously close to fondness in his eyes. 

“Kilgharrah, you see, he started blabbing on about how this was meant to be and all… and at first I couldn’t believe it, because what good would it bring if you learned our greatest secret? But then...” Arthur watched as he trailed off, deep in thought, his gaze wandering slowly across the horizon. With baited breath he waited for Merlin to continue, even as he seemed to be struggling to find the right words. 

“Then”, Merlin continued at last, swallowing. “You told me to kill you. You felt so bad about it that I just... knew you weren’t going to abuse the knowledge. And I thought I had failed my job as a guardian, because I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t kill you, you understand?”

“I… yeah.” And Arthur did understand, truly, because he felt exactly the same. He could’ve, should’ve, probably turned his back on Merlin a thousand times since they’d met, but… no. It was not possible. Because Merlin made him complete, like no other person in existence had before. He gave a small, hesitant smile. Merlin smiled back.

They sat there for a while, content, shoulder to shoulder as they watched the sun rise, throwing her golden beams across the endless blue to create an entirely new prism of colors.

“...Arthur?”, Merlin said after a while, sounding almost hesitant.

“Yeah?”

“What is the bipeds’ custom for um… accepting a courtship proposal?”

Arthur froze. Courtship. The scale he’d given Merlin, not knowing entirely what it had meant at the time but still entirely certain that his heart had remembered it from somewhere. Was Merlin saying…?

“Well, um, they… kiss. I guess. That is, uh… they kind of press their lips together to—” He didn’t get any further because at that very moment, Merlin grabbed his head and smashed their lips together like a drowning man, gasping for air.

“Mmmmph!” Arthur winced as their noses knocked together, prying himself off of Merlin and throwing him a horrified look.

“That was the worst kiss I ever had! What were you trying to do, eat me?”

Merlin’s face crumpled. “I… I’m sorry if I misread your intentions, I just…”

“Merlin”, Arthur shushed him, laying a hand to his face to softly run his thumb over his cheekbones. “Let me teach you how to do it properly, yeah?”

Wide eyed, Merlin looked at him, not comprehending at first but then a blinding grin overtook his face, so bright that Arthur felt like his chest was going to burst from the sight. “Yeah”, Merlin said, putting his hand over where Arthur’s was still resting on his face, “I would love to.”

“Ahem. You both do realize I can hear all of this, right? Is this really the right time and place for you to sort out your affections?”

Arthur almost fell into the water again in surprise, having to cling to Merlin for support. 

“H-hey!”, cried the merman, as he shoved Arthur aside, not happy with being so suddenly uncomfortably manhandled. 

When Arthur had picked himself up again, looking around for the source of the unfamiliar voice, he finally noticed it - and let out a very manly, definitely-not-girly shriek. “G-giant lizard head!”

“Why, what a pleasure to finally meet you, young sailor!” the monstrosity rumbled and let out a deep, bellowing laugh. “That is, now that you’re awake and have finally had your much needed heart-to-heart with my protegee. Youngsters these days, no idea about proper communication…”

“Oh that’s rich, coming from you!”, cried Merlin, “why were you listening in anyway, you great sneak?”

The giant head blew a great gust of wind out his nostrils, that was probably supposed to have been a huff but just made Arthur have to grab onto the ridgy, glittering stone they were sitting on not to get blown off.

“It’s not like I have a choice, do I? Seeing as the both of you are literally sitting on me.” Wait. What?

“I’m sitting on a giant lizard monster?”, yelled Arthur, grabbing Merlin by the shoulder and shaking him. “What the hell, Merlin? What were you thinking? It’s going to eat us, or worse—”

Merlin flailed, trying to shove him off. “Calm down, Arthur, let me go! That’s just Kilgharrah, he’s harmless. I told you about him, remember?”

“You mean…” Arthur looked from the Merlin to the lizard, the lizard to Merlin. Was he really seeing what he was seeing? The great sea snake hadn’t been a joke? “You actually meant all this talk about destiny and stuff?”

“I… um. Yeah? What did you think, that I made it up? Why would I do that?” Merlin gave him a baffled look.

Arthur smirked. “Well, I just thought it was supposed to be some pitiful attempt at a pickup line, seeing as you clearly can’t resist my dashingly handsome face and rugged pirate-y charm.”

“Ha! You arrogant prat, watch out you don’t trip with your head all blown up by your ego like that—”

“If we could please get down to business, gentlemen”, Kilgharrah suddenly interrupted. “I have quite a long list of things to do apart from watching your frankly bizarre mating rituals. Could we please finally get him reunited with his ship, so I can return to doing my um… important stuff?”

Merlin nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, sure I mean I already located—”

“Wait”, said Arthur, holding up his hands. “Before we must part ways, I’d like to ask one more question.”

Kilgharrah grumbled, murmuring something about ‘too chatty for their own good pirate captains’. Merlin raised his eyebrow, motioning for Arthur to continue.

“What was that light I saw in the cave. You know, just before I lost um… consciousness?” He was still a bit miffed over the fact that he had fainted on Merlin. He wasn’t some damsel in distress, damn it, he was a fearsome pirate. They didn’t faint!

“Oh, you can remember that? I guess your head is harder than I thought. It was my magic, forming an air bubble around you. How do you think I got you through an underwater tunnel without you drowning?”

Magic? “So you’re some kind of what… Mer-Wizard? And you expect me to believe that?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know, that’s Sea-Warlock to you! And I expect you to do exactly jack shit, like you did the other times when I told you something that was true and you- oh wait! Didn’t believe me? What a great surprise!”

The sound of their bickering rose high in the air as they started hurling increasingly creative insults at each other. Kilgharrah just snake-sighed, knowing it was going to be a very, very long trip.

 

When Arthur was finally reunited with his loyal crew a few days later, they almost tackle-hugged him to the ground, all rushing towards him simultaneously not caring that they were spilling many a happy tear. Glad that their captain was finally returned to them, when they had already started losing hope.

They’d been anchoring at a nearby island’s harbour, a trading post for the law-abiding and criminally-inclined alike. Asking everyone they’d met for any news of his whereabouts - without success obviously. So when Arthur had stepped up to greet them out of completely nowhere it had been no mild surprise, that is to say, they’d been entirely flabbergasted. 

Percival couldn’t stop sobbing into his captain’s ruined coat for the entire time until they were back on board, as if he were afraid that if he didn’t hold onto Arthur he would just suddenly disappear again without warning. Leon had chewed his ear off, telling him all about the ship’s affairs that he’d missed. Gwen was fussing as well, scolding him for being so careless that he’d let himself get swept up by the waves in the first place. And Gwaine, well, Gwaine was already planning their celebratory drinking bout for the evening. 

“Don’t worry, princess”, he said, slinging an arm around Arthur’s shoulders and ignoring his annoyed glare at the much hated nickname. They stepped onto the ship’s deck, Arthur reveling in the familiar surroundings for the first time in what felt like aeons, but had probably only been around two weeks. 

“You can tell us aaaaall about your adventures tonight, huh?”

Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What makes you think I’ll tell you anything?”, he huffed. It wasn’t like they were going to believe any of it, anyway. Hell, he had a hard time believing it himself.

“Well”, Gwaine grinned salaciously, “I recognize that look on your face, of course! You’ve met someone - no, not only that, you’re completely besotted. And you do realize that you owe us a very good story after what you’ve put us though. I will be satisfied with no less that all the details, in graphic format.”

He looked around for confirmation, the other crewmembers nodding hesitantly but after a while all admitting that yes indeed, they did want to know all about their captains escapades in no less than graphic detail.

Arthur sighed, grinning happily. He’d missed them so much, he hadn’t even realized it. 

“Well, if you must know so badly, I met the most infuriatingly adorable Mer-Wizard of the seven seas. His name is Merlin.”

“A Mer-Wizard named Merlin?” Gwaine laughed, clapping him on the shoulder good-heartedly. “Oh, that’s our captain. Always knows when it’s time for a good joke. I must say, that is one ingenious pun though.”

A secret smile danced upon Arthur’s lips. From the rushing waves beneath them, he felt ocean blue eyes watching him, sparkling mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> if the dialogue seems a bit hyper in some places, that might just be because i listened to eurobeat almost the entire time while writing this... its like your ears are on lsd or something, but its so good for concentration! i'm convinced it's some kind of magical writing drug.
> 
> (but you probably need to have at least some kind of autism to enjoy it unironically o_O)


End file.
